


Sacrifiqué mi cielo y mis estrellas

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, M/M, incesto, lucha interna, separacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un pequeño fic en 5 partes que se ha publicado como parte de un recopilatorio de drabbles con las compañeras del grupo Holmescest- Lest´s Go de Facebook llamado "30 dias de hermanos Holmes".<br/>Espero que os guste! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

un dibujito para abrir boca :3


	2. Usando la ropa del otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: usando la ropa del otro.

Había sido un día duro de trabajo, en realidad una semana dura de trabajo, de hecho una vida dura de trabajo. Mycroft solo quería llegar a casa y relajarse con una buena copa de algo de color ámbar oscuro que quemara su garganta y le hiciera adormecerse en el olvido de sus preocupaciones.

  
Al cruzar el umbral de su puerta notó que algo no era como siempre. Tal vez ese abrigo Belstaff colgado en su perchero del recibidor o esos zapatos de cuero italianos de dos números mas grandes que los suyos colocados bajo el abrigo, o tal vez ese olor sutil al perfume Attimo que le regaló Mycroft a su hermano hace ya dos años que flotaba en el ambiente.

  
Mycroft se lamió los labios en un tic nervioso antes de quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo junto al de Sherlock.

  
Decidió no desprenderse de mas partes de su armadura y acudir a enfrentarse a su hermano invasor. Enderezó su espalda cuadrando sus hombros en una posición que el consideraba defensiva, aunque alguien que no lo conociera pensaría que era una posición de alguien "estirado". Se dirigió hacia el salón donde una luz anaranjada brillaba parpadeante desde la puerta. Podía notar la calidez que emanaba la habitación producida por la chimenea encendida durante varias horas. Ahora se preguntaba si Sherlock no habría pasado toda la tarde o todo el día en su apartamento.

  
Abrió la puerta recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, encontrando que el gran sofá que normalmente estaba en el centro de la sala había sido movido para acercarse a la chimenea. Notaba la tension acumulándose, un tic en su ojo derecho al ver su santuario púlcramente ordenado mancillado. Sherlock sabía que le permitiría cualquier cosa, por eso había osado mover sus muebles de sitio. Y no solo eso, mientras se acercaba al sofá podía ver parte de la colcha de "su" cama colgando por un lateral del sofá hasta arrastrar por el suelo.

  
Cuando se asomó vio un gran bulto de mantas arrebujado en una de las esquinas del sofá del que salia una maraña de rizos oscuros.

  
-Sherlock, ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

  
El bulto se movió lentamente revelando a un Sherlock adormilado y con ojeras. Cuando las mantas se deslizaron hacia abajo, Mycroft pudo ver que Sherlock llevaba su sudadera de la universidad. Una sudadera que hacia 20 años que no usaba, una sudadera que había estado guardada en el altillo desde que se mudó a ese piso, una sudadera que su hermano había "cogido prestada" años atrás cuando Mycroft volvía a casa de sus padres durante las vacaciones de la universidad.

  
Sherlock siguió la mirada de su hermano y miró la sudadera y acarició el emblema con un gesto reverente antes de encogerse de hombros.

  
No hacia falta decir nada.

  
Mycroft sabia lo que pasaba. En el caos que se había convertido la vida de Sherlock, necesitaba algo de una vida anterior. Una vida en relativo orden y seguridad en casa de sus padres. Donde su hermano no era su archienemigo si no su héroe, alguien de quien quería seguir sus pasos y su ejemplo. Sherlock en esa época había idolatrado a Mycroft.

  
Siempre había sabido que su hermano le admiraba y amaba con locura. Él había intentado proteger y ayudar a su hermano pequeño siempre, pero habia fallado al marcharse lejos a la universidad. Cada vez que regresaba a casa Sherlock estaba mas cambiado y huraño, cada vez alejándose mas y mas de Mycroft hasta.... hasta ese verano.

  
Mycroft no dijo nada. Solo levantó las mantas y se sentó en el sofá tapándose con ellas. Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido por el sueño y la desconfianza pero Mycroft solo tuvo que levantar una ceja para que Sherlock se lamiera los labios nervioso y se recostara en su pecho acurrucándose contra su costado.

  
Todavía estaba en su traje de tres piezas y zapatos pulidos cuando se recostó contra el brazo y el respaldo del sofá y rodeó con sus bazos a Sherlock.

  
Podía notar el suave olor a naftalina que desprendía la vieja sudadera. Acarició con sus manos la espalda de su hermano notando la textura usada y suave del algodón envejecido y el relajante calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano.

  
Quedó dormido con la cara enterrada en los rizos negros y rebeldes con una sensación de paz que hacia casi 20 años que no sentía.

  
No quería pensar en la ultima vez que había notado esa paz y esa sensación de que todo estaba correcto y en el lugar indicado. Porque lo que pasó ese verano era algo en lo que Mycroft no quería pensar nunca mas.

  
El verano en el que perdió para siempre a Sherlock y el verano en el que lo tuvo mas cerca que nunca.


	3. Comiendo helado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: comiendo helado  
> Primera parte del flashback de "ese" verano

Flasback

  
La universidad era agotadora, no porque fuera algo difícil, si no por todo lo contrario. Día tras día de clases vacías de sentido solo para forjarse un futuro. Mycroft podía haber sacado todos sus títulos de una sola vez, pero sus padres decían que debía intentar integrarse y hacer las cosas como el resto de los chicos.

  
El no era como el resto de los chicos.

  
Y tampoco lo era su hermano. Por eso Mycroft había intentado hacer mas llevadera la vida de su hermano pequeño, alentándolo a aprender cosas nuevas y a sobre llevar sus momentos de aburrimiento con nuevos retos.

  
Mycroft siempre había sido un modelo a seguir por su hermano. Esa mirada azul hielo que le miraba con admiración era todo el pago que necesitaba a cambio de enseñarle cosas nuevas.

  
Mycroft siempre había amado a su hermano mas que a nada en este mundo, y sabia que Sherlock sentía lo mismo por el.  
Pero desde que Sherlock había llegado a la pubertad las cosas estaban siendo difíciles para Mycroft. Hace cosa de dos años había regresado a casa para encontrar que su hermano estaba dando "el estirón" y eso conllevaba una cantidad obscena de piel pálida rondando desnudo y desvergonzado por la casa para molestia de Mycroft. No era cuestión de decoro, era cuestión de .... bueno, Sherlock con 14 años tenia un cuerpo delgado y desgarbado y una cantidad increíble de extremidades kilométricas. Ese verano había sido el mas caluroso de una década, y Sherlock había decidido que su traje favorito para pasar esa época era el de nacimiento.

  
Sherlock ademas estaba cambiando la voz, por lo que a veces sorprendía a Mycroft con una voz de barítono que le ponía los pelos de punta.

  
Pero eso había sido lo de menos, lo peor eran las hormonas. Sherlock las tenia revolucionadas, día si día también se encerraba en su cuarto o en el baño a ... descargar tensión. Y Mycroft había encontrado una pauta a esas escapadas: eran siempre que veía a Mycroft con poca ropa o en alguna situación que Sherlock encontraba erótica.

  
Ese año Mycroft terminó las vacaciones de verano antes de tiempo y escapó a la universidad. La navidad no fue mejor, por lo que solo paso 3 días en casa de sus padres.

  
Después de eso intentó ir lo menos posible a casa y las llamadas de teléfono eran agotadoras con su madre suplicando que fuera a visitarlos. Pero Mycroft no quería tentar a la suerte hasta que Sherlock hubiera pasado la pubertad. Era simplemente una medida de prevención, nada mas.

  
El verano de sus 23 años Mycroft tuvo que ir a ver a su familia si o si. Sus padres estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas y no quería dar las contestaciones a ellas. Por eso ahora acababa de salir del taxi y era recibido por sus padres que le abrazaban sin dejarle respirar.

  
Su padre le cogió la maleta con una sonrisa mientras su madre le decía lo mal alimentado que estaba y bla bla bla. Todo se convirtió en ruido de fondo cuando a través de la puerta pudo ver a quien debía ser Sherlock. Hacia casi un año que no veía a su hermano, pero ese joven que estaba delante de él no era el chico desgarbado que había dejado el año pasado.

  
Sherlock estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se apoyaba contra la pared con aire aburrido. Era casi tan alto como él, sus rasgos se habían marcado y su cuerpo se había ensanchado y fortalecido.

  
-Sherlock, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez. - Dijo a modo de saludo, Sherlock sonrió sutilmente y descruzó los brazos acercándose como un depredador a su presa.

  
-Tu también has crecido, por lo que veo. - Lo pronuncio con su voz profunda mientras sus ojos viajaban por el abdomen de Mycroft. Si, no se alimentaba bien en la universidad y había sacado un poco de tripa. Y ahora bajo la mirada de ese joven de ojos increíbles y aspecto de modelo se sentía mas expuesto que nunca.

  
-No empecéis! Sherlock, ayuda a tu hermano a deshacer las maletas mientras terminamos de hacer la cena.- Sherlock frunció el ceño y fue a protestar pero su madre levantó un dedo en su cara.-Ni una palabra. Arriba los dos.

  
Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock cogió la maleta de Mycroft que le daba su padre y subió las escaleras como un vendaval.

  
Mycroft miró a su madre con una ceja levantada y ella solo suspiró y dijo que estaba en una edad difícil y bla bla bla de nuevo.   
Cuando Mycroft llegó a su cuarto Sherlock había dejado la maleta en el suelo y estaba tumbado de lado en la cama de Mycroft mirando hacia la puerta.

  
Mycroft intentó no mirar esas piernas largas y musculadas en pantalones cortos ni ese trozo de piel que se veía entre el pantalón y la camiseta y se dio la vuelta a vaciar su maleta en los cajones de la cómoda. Solo estaría una semana, por o que la ropa era escasa y podrían volver a la seguridad de la compañía de sus padres.

  
Lo que no esperó fueron unos brazos largos envolviendo al rededor de su cintura en un abrazo holgado pero firme.  
-Te he echado de menos.- La voz de Sherlock estaba amortiguada por la espalda de Mycroft donde su hermano había enterrado la cara.

  
-Sherlock, vasta de juegos.- Quería sonar irritado pero sonaba mas bien sin aliento.

  
-Me estas evitando ¿Porque?

  
-Ya sabes porque.- Mycroft intentó soltarse del abrazo pero Sherlock solo apretó mas.

  
-No veo que hay de malo.- Mycroft le dio un empujón a su hermano y se giró en redondo para enfrentarle.

  
-¿Que qué hay de malo? Somos hermanos Sherlock! Me di cuenta hace dos años de lo que pasaba. Debes olvidar ese estúpido enamoramiento por mi, eso no es sano! busca a alguien de tu edad, por dios!

  
Mycroft era el que tenia que poner fin a esto, pero era muy difícil con la expresión dolida de la cara de su hermano.

  
-Alguien de mi edad..- Sherlock negó con la cabeza.- No hay nadie de mi edad o de cualquier otra con el que pueda estar. Lo supe hace tiempo, solo hay una persona que me comprenda y con la que pueda estar como iguales.

  
Mycroft negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

El había tenido amantes, pero ninguno había podido ser suficiente como para mantenerlo como una pareja por el mismo motivo que estaba diciendo Sherlock. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para... Negó de nuevo y abrió los ojos enfrentándose a su hermano.

  
-Eso no va a suceder nunca. Nunca. ¿entiendes? y esta conversación ha finalizado. -Mycroft hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano cortando por lo sano cualquier cosa que fuera a decir su hermano y salió de la habitación.

  
Abajo, su madre estaba terminando la cena mientras su padre ponía la mesa. Después casi 10 minutos cuando estaban sentándose a cenar, Sherlock bajó con los ojos hinchados y expresión derrotada. Su madre frunció el ceño y miró a Mycroft de manera acusadora pero Mycroft intentó no sentirse intimidado por ninguno de los dos.

  
La cena fue tensa y larga. Sherlock no comió nada solo jugando con su comida de lado a lado. Mycroft no podía soportarlo mas, primero un viaje en tren agotador, después el taxi, después la discusión con su hermano y ahora esto. No tenia energías para mas.

  
Retiró su plato ligeramente y se excusó para ir a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

  
Cerró su puerta y se tumbó boca abajo en su cama. Lo que fue un gran error cuando inhaló una bocanada de aroma que debía ser su hermano. Solo quería llorar, o desaparecer, o borrar esa imagen de su hermano con expresión derrotada de su cabeza.   
Estaba a punto de levantarse para meter la poca ropa que había sacado de su maleta para irse cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

  
Sin esperar respuesta la puerta se abrió y Sherlock entró con dos tazones de helado en las manos.

  
-No has esperado al postre. Mama compró tu helado favorito, de chocolate y menta.-Se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba.

  
Se quedaron mirando un momento que pareció eterno hasta que Mycroft se sentó con la espalda en el cabecero de su cama y palmeó el sitio a su lado para que su hermano se uniera a él. Sherlock no dudó trepando a la cama con sus largas piernas y sus pies descalzos y se sentó cerca pero sin tocar a su hermano pasándole un tazón.

  
-Gracias por subírmelo.- Sherlock solo cogió un poco de su helado y empezó a comer como si no se necesitara respuesta a lo que había dicho Mycroft.

  
Mientras comían el helado era como si nada malo pasara entre ellos, como si con cada cucharada el ambiente se aligerara y todo pareciera mas banal y sin importancia, como si todo se pudiera arreglar con un poco de helado.

  
Sherlock terminó el suyo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche sin moverse de donde estaba a un centímetro escaso de la piel e su hermano.

  
Mycroft le pasó el cuenco sin terminar y Sherlock lo dejó al lado del suyo.

  
-Sherlock, mira yo... siento que haya sido brusco contigo antes. No quería hacerte daño.

  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

  
-No importa, tenias razón. Somos hermanos, no debemos tener intimidad de ese tipo entre nosotros.-Mycroft sabia que lo decía solo por que era lo que quería escuchar pero era mejor que nada. Solo que cuando vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de su hermano no era lo que quería escuchar nunca mas.

  
-Sherlock....- Su hermano negó con la cabeza otra vez en un gesto que ahora parecía muy común en él.

  
-No importa, es solo que...- Dio un pequeño sollozo y se limpió la humedad de la mejilla.- Lo necesito. Te necesito.

  
Cuando Sherlock levantó la vista y le miró con esa expresión y esos ojos imposibles Mycroft dudó de todo en el mundo, menos del amor que procesaba a su hermano.

  
-No puedo darte eso.

  
-¿Y que puedes darme?- Esa era una buena pregunta.

  
-Puedo darte todo lo que necesites menos...- Apretó los labios no queriendo decirlo en voz alta.

  
-¿Sexo? Puedo vivir sin el sexo.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Sherlock y Mycroft no sabia que es lo que había deducido su hermano de él, pero supuso que estaba bien.

  
Sherlock se acercó lentamente y se recostó en el pecho de Mycroft con un suspiró tembloroso.

  
Mycroft le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Sí, él podía hacer esto. Le daría a Sherlock todo lo que pudiera, todo el contacto que quisiera siempre y cuando lo dejaran en un limite casto y platónico.

  
Él podía lograrlo. Él lo haría. Él quería convencerse a si mismo de que lo haría.


	4. Haciendo algo juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haciendo algo juntos  
> En este caso ir a pasar el dia fuera. Advierto de incesto y porno!!! :3

Mycroft no se marchó al finalizar la semana como había planeado. Simplemente no podía, no ahora que tenia de vuelta a su hermano.

  
Su madre tenia mas trabajo de lavandería del que habría tenido si hubiera traído mas ropa pero la mujer estaba radiante de felicidad por ver a su hijo a gusto en casa sin tener la apariencia de querer escapar en cualquier momento.

  
En realidad la felicidad había inundado el hogar de los Holmes: Mama estaba feliz de tener a toda su familia bajo el mismo techo y feliz de ver a Sherlock y Mycroft mas cercanos que nunca. Sherlock estaba feliz de tener a su hermano cerca como él quería. Mycroft estaba feliz de estar en casa y finalmente haber dejado las cosas claras y no tener miedo de todo lo que le rodeaba. Y Papá... bueno, el hombre solía ser siempre feliz en su ignorancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

  
Ese verano era probablemente el mejor de todos los que Mycroft podía recordar. No había peleas entre hermanos ni regañinas de su madre.

  
Era algo relajante y simplemente... utópico.

  
Se sentó en el porche de la parte trasera de la casa mirando la campiña inglesa. Sherlock estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Mycroft. Solamente se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y los insectos y la conversación en voz baja de sus padres en la cocina.

  
Mycroft pasó los dedos por entre los rizos rebeldes de su hermano mientras simplemente disfrutaba del momento de paz.

  
Sherlock levantó una mano acariciando el rostro de Mycroft con una caricia suave para llamar su atención. Mycroft vio la suave y relajada sonrisa adormilada en la cara de su hermano, esos ojos ahora parecían casi dorados entre las pestañas oscuras. Lo supo, aunque en realidad siempre lo había sabido, estaba enamorado de su hermano.

  
Y por un momento, eso estaba bien. Solo ellos dos, en esa utopia que habían creado.

  
-Myc, ¿Crees que podríamos ir a pasar el día al pueblo?-Mycroft levantó una ceja divertido y Sherlock se encogió de hombros sonrojándose ligeramente.- Hay una feria gastronómica en el pueblo, había pensado... tal vez, ir a ver los puestos de artesanías o... los puestos de los apicultores de la zona.

  
Mycroft sonrió con cariño al reconocer la pasión de su hermano por la apicultura.

-Me parece bien, podríamos pasar el día allí. Tal vez podríamos pasar la tarde recorriendo los puestos, cenar en el pueblo y después volver para ver la lluvia de estrellas.- Los ojos de Sherlock casi resplandecían con la emoción. Se incorporó y besó la mejilla de su hermano mientras le daba un abrazo aplastante.

  
-¡Es perfecto! - Le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse.- ¡Se lo diré a mama! ¡ve preparándote!

  
Mycroft se rió de la emoción infantil de su hermano, pero en realidad prometía ser un día perfecto: primero saciar el pasatiempo de su hermano con la apicultura, después una cena intima en algún restaurante y por ultimo, astronomía, la amada afición oculta de Mycroft.

******

  
Ambos se habían duchado y vestido para la ocasión. Sherlock llevaba unos vaqueros que resaltaban sus largas piernas y una camisa fresca de lino. Mycroft había preferido unos pantalones de pinzas de color marrón claro y un polo de color berenjena que siempre había encantado a su hermano.

  
El pequeño pueblo estaba a reventar de gente de todos los pueblos de la zona, y los dos hermanos solo eran un par de turistas mas. Por eso cuando Sherlock deslizó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mycroft no le importó, pudiendo disfrutar del anonimato.

  
Pasearon de la mano por la feria, puesto tras puesto hasta que Sherlock se detuvo en una pequeña mesa llena de botes de miel. La mujer mayor de detrás de la mesa, entabló una conversación animada con Sherlock sobre el criado de las abejas y que tipo de flor era mejor para que tipo de sabor.

  
Casi 15 minutos después, la mujer le dio a Sherlock una bolsa con muestras variadas de miel. Mycroft intentó pagarle pero ella solo les dijo "No, cariño, esto es un regalo para tu novio. No todos los días se encuentra una a un chico tan maravilloso. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo." Mycroft se quedó un poco paralizado pero Sherlock tenia una sonrisa radiante aderezada por un suave tono rosado de sus mejillas ruborizadas y Mycroft solo pudo sonreír y agradecerle a la mujer su regalo.

  
El resto del día no fue de dos hermanos de la mano pasando el día en el pueblo. Era una cita. Sherlock se pegaba a él o le acariciaba el brazo, nunca dejando ir su mano en ningún momento.  
En la cena no fue diferente. Sherlock le sonreía y tocaba sus pies por debajo de la mesa. Y Mycroft se encontró con sentimientos enfrentados. Eran hermanos, pero... nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con ninguno de sus parejas anteriores. Era como si fuera perfecto, dos piezas que encajan para formar algo único.

  
Así que con esta epifanía, Mycroft alargó la mano sobre la mesa y cogió la de Sherlock. Era la primera vez que Mycroft iniciaba un acercamiento, pero mereció la pena para ver los ojos brillantes de su hermano y la sonrisa que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una cegadora.

  
De regreso a casa, sus padres ya se habían acostado. Mycroft cogió dos mantas y regresó al jardin trasero para poner una en el suelo y usar la segunda para tapar a los dos. Sherlock había hurgado entre la ropa de su hermano y ahora llevaba su sudadera de la universidad que le iba grande pero parecía absolutamente encantado con ella.

  
Mycroft se tumbó y Sherlock se acomodó a su lado apretándose poco a poco en su costado. Mycroft le rodeó con un brazo suspirando felizmente con la calidez del cuerpo a su lado.  
Una estrella fugaz paso sobre ellos, la primera de la lluvia de estrellas de ese verano.

  
-Recuerdo como me encantaba que me enseñaras las constelaciones cuando era pequeño. Era como si me enseñaras un mundo mágico. - Sherlock suspiró y enterró la cara en el cuello de su hermano.- Recuerdo cada momento que he pasado contigo, cada cosa que me has enseñado.

  
El aliento cálido le hacia cosquillas en el cuello poniéndole la carne de gallina. Una parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la proximidad de Sherlock. No era como si fuera la primera vez que tenia una ereccion por culpa de su hermano pequeño, pero esta se sentía diferente.

  
Sherlock meció un poco sus caderas, rozando su ereccion contra el muslo de Mycroft.

  
-Sherlock...- quería que fuera una advertencia, pero salió como una suplica.

  
-Deja que cuide de ti por una vez. - Sherlock le dio un tentativo beso en el cuello mientras bajaba su mano lentamente por el cuerpo tembloroso de Mycroft.- Siempre has cuidado de mi, deja que cuide de ti.  
El cerebro de Mycroft esta cortocircuitado, no había otro modo de describirlo. Estaba mirando al cielo como las estrellas caían sobre ellos en un baile maravilloso pero toda su atención estaba centrada en el hombre que le besaba el cuello y le tocaba suavemente las caderas y la ingle nunca tocando su pene hinchado, esperando un permiso que no podía darle.

  
-No puedo.... Sherlock... eres mi hermano... yo...- negó con la cabeza luchando contra sus lagrimas que se acumulaban en las esquinas de los ojos. Dios, lo ansiaba tanto... tanto... pero no podía.

  
-Tócame, Myc. -Sherlock ahora se frotaba descaradamente contra su muslo mientras lamia y besaba su cuello.- Te necesito. Necesito que me toques y me dejes tocarte, quiero todo...  
Mycroft negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

  
-Dios, Sherlock... no puedo... no puedo tocarte, no podría... - Un sollozo salio de sus labios antes de cerrarlos igual de fuerte que sus ojos. Se sentía como un monstruo que había incitado a su hermano a esto.

Todo era su culpa, ese día habían actuado como una pareja y había confundido a su hermano hasta tal punto que no había marcha atrás.

  
-Entonces déjame tocarte, yo lo haré todo.- Le dio una lamida desde la clavícula hasta la oreja saboreándolo como si fuera algo exquisito.

  
Mycroft se estremeció violentamente y asintió con la cabeza dejando fluir las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en sus sienes y mojaban su pelo.

  
Sherlock no perdió el tiempo desabrochando los pantalones de los dos y poniéndose encima de su hermano bajo el cobijo de la manta que los cubría.

  
-Voy ha hacer que te sientas tan bien, Myc. -Mycroft escucho a Sherlock escupir y luego una mano de largos dedos rodeo ambas erecciones.

  
Era la mejor sensación que habia tenido en su vida. La lubricación perfecta, la sedosa piel del pene de su hermano rozando contra el suyo, la dureza y el calor...

  
-Sherlock....- Lanzó sus manos a los hombros de Sherlock agarrándose con fuerza. Los hombros estaba bien, una zona nada erógena, nada como las caderas huesudas en las que quería enterrar su uñas o ese culo ridículamente redondo donde quería enterrar otra parte de su cuerpo....

  
-Oh, Myc... oh, se siente tan bien. Eres perfecto. - Mycroft empezó a empujar en el puño cerrado de su hermano alentado por las alabanzas.- Si, si, sigue... estoy casi....

  
Mycroft no tardaría tampoco. Esto podría ser sexo o solo una paja rápida entre dos hermanos. No era incesto ¿no?

  
Pero entonces Sherlock junto sus labios contra los de Mycroft y todo fue un borrón en su mente. Esos labios y esa lengua endemoniada, profundizando en su boca y analizando cada bocanada de aire que salia de sus pulmones.

  
Esto no era nada casto, nada que pudiera engañarse a si mismo. Era un monstruo que había corrompido a su hermano 7 años menor que él. Su hermano pequeño que casi no tenia edad legal para hacer este tipo de cosas. Tenia suerte si solo iba al infierno y no también a la cárcel.

  
Sherlock comenzó a meter la lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que movía su mano sobre ellos y Mycroft se arqueó llegando a borbotones en la mano de Sherlock. Este se aparto de su boca dejando caer su erección que ahora se estaba marchitando y bombeo la suya de manera frenética hasta que llegó manchando la entrepierna de su hermano. Marcándolo con su semen en un extraño rito tribal que Mycroft no conocía.

  
Sherlock se dejó caer a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

  
-Oh, joder, ha sido.... - _¿ilegal? ¿degenerado? ¿aberrante?_ \- ...Precioso.

  
¿Precioso? eso no es lo que habría pensado Mycroft exactamente, pero al girar la cabeza y mirar la expresión feliz de Sherlock, decidió que era lo que su hermano parecía estar convencido.

  
Los convencionalismos sociales nunca habían estado en sus cabezas, pero esto era algo demasiado extremo para Mycroft.

  
-Deberíamos volver dentro.- Su voz sonaba pequeña incluso en sus oídos, pero Sherlock pareció ignorarle y asintió con la cabeza.

  
Después de adecentarse y coger las mantas, ambos entraron dentro de la casa. Sherlock no dudó en irse directo a la cama de su hermano y acostarse solo con unos calzoncillos y su sudadera de la universidad.

Mycrfot se puso un pijama y se metió a su lado dejando un pequeño espacio que fue acortado rápidamente como Sherlock se aferró a el como si fuera un peluche gigante.

  
Intentó disfrutar de esos ultimos momentos junto a Sherlock. Le abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara en los rizos que olían a hierva y a algo picante que debia ser sexo.

  
A la mañana siguiente Sherlock se levantó en una cama vacía y fría y un sobre en la mesita de noche con una carta de su hermano. La carta era algo entre tierno y desgarrador. Nunca mas volverian a estar cerca, nunca mas volverían a compartir esos momentos utópicos. Mantendrían las distancias y se comportarían como hermanos normales.

  
La vida no les deparó una vida normal, porque ellos no eran normales. Mycroft se convirtió en el hombre de hielo para afrontar su dolor, y Sherlock fue a la universidad y conoció a Victor Trevor y una mezcla al 7% que le hizo olvidar la perdida del amor.

  
Hay gente que dice que es mejor amar y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca.... esas personas no son _Holmes_.

 

Fin del Fashback


	5. Bailando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bailando  
> Despues del flashback volvemos a la actualidad y Mycroft toma algunas decisiones importantes.

Mycroft se había dormido en el sofá de su casa con su hermano en sus brazos, pero había despertado solo, frío y con dolor de cuello por la mala posición.

Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó del sofá y miró el destrozo de su alrededor: la chimenea estaba apagada y rodeada de ceniza que había caído durante la noche, el sofá movido de su sitio y la alfombra arrugada por haber sido empujada por el sofá, las mantas de su cama arrebujadas a su alrededor... solo había una cosa púlcramente colocada. Su sudadera de la universidad. Había sido doblada y dejada en la mesita del salón delante de Mycroft, claramente para que la encontrara nada mas despertarse.

  
¿era un recordatorio de lo que pasó ese verano? ¿Acaso su hermano estaba haciéndole probar su propia medicina? "¿Qué tal sienta dormirte en los brazos de la persona amada y despertar frío y solo siendo abandonado a mitad de la noche?" casi podía escuchar la voz de su hermano en la cabeza.

  
Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo haciendo crujir su espalda. Ya no tenia edad para pasar la noche durmiendo en el sofá. Miró la vieja sudadera perfectamente doblada como si le devolviera una mirara acusadora. No, no tenia edad para muchas cosas, entre ellas andarse con rodeos sobre su vida y lo que quería.

  
Ya no tenia 23, ya no era un joven con una vida por delante, ya no era alguien con un futuro prometedor. Y mas importante, ya no era alguien que tuviera que dejar espacio a su hermano para que subiera esa vida y ese futuro por delante. Había dejado espacio a Sherlock para que intentara rehacer su vida sin el, buscarse a alguien que le amara y pudiera amarle a cambio de manera abierta ante todo el mundo. Pero eso no había pasado, su hermano era tan cabezota o mas que él. No solo no había encontrado a alguien, si no que había hecho todo lo posible para tener la peor vida que podía solo por martirizar a Mycroft. Andar rodeado de malas influencias y peligros era como un castigo continuo por haberle abandonado ese verano. No era que Mycroft fuera una persona egocéntrica que creyera que todo lo que pasaba en el mundo tenia que ver con el, es que todo lo que hacia su hermano tenia que ver con el.

  
Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cogido la sudadera y ahora tenia la cara enterrada en ella aspirando el olor de su hermano.

  
Se quedo mirando la prenda que tanto significado tenia, pensando en como fue su vida en ese momento, en el momento que Sherlock se la puso por primera vez, y en como había cambiado todo y como no había cambiado nada.

  
Ya no eran niños, ni jóvenes, y ya no tenían toda la vida por delante. Ahora debía pensar mas con el corazón y menos con la cabeza, porque después de que todo acabe, de que todo lo que has luchado y estudiado y trepado en la vida, lo único que queda es el amor de tus seres queridos.

  
Tomó una ultima respiración profunda de la tela en sus manos, se puso su abrigo y salio de su casa con energías renovadas. Sabia donde ir y que hacer cuando llegara.

  
Cogió su propio coche y condujo a la calle Backer.

  
Al llegar la amable casera tenia una mirada preocupada."Esta de _ese_  humor" le había dicho, aunque no se tenía que ser un Holmes para escuchar la música triste de violín bajando por las escaleras del piso de su hermano y deducir su estado de animo.

  
Subió lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido esperando ver a su hermano tocar el violín de espaldas a la puerta como siempre que tocaba. No esperaba encontrarlo acurrucado en su sillón y el aparato de música reproduciendo una agravación que sabia a ciencia cierta que era obra de Sherlock.

  
Un ojo azul hielo se abrió y le miro desde la posición fetal en la que estaba tumbado.

  
-Lo compuse para la boda de John. - Mycroft entró en la sala y se quedó mirando el aparato de música mientras reproducía una canción al violín.

  
No era una canción alegre, en realidad era una canción agridulce, con notas tristes intercaladas con notas mas alegres. Era como una declaración del amor, la alegría y el dolor que había intentado plasmar Sherlock en esa obra.

  
Para John.

  
Una declaración de sus sentimientos el día de su boda. Y John no se había dado cuenta.

  
Mycroft debía estar celoso de que su hermano hubiera amado a alguien mas, pero era lo que siempre había querido. Que Sherlock amara a alguien con el que pudiera ser feliz. John era un buen hombre y una buena influencia para Sherlock, todo lo que Mycroft había deseado para él.

  
Y solo lo había hecho todo peor.

  
Sherlock había amado a alguien que Mycroft aprobaría, y había sufrido por ello.

  
-Oh Sherlock...- Mycroft apagó la música y se agachó delante del sillón de Sherlock para estar a su altura.- Lo siento, Hermano.

  
Sherlock solo cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

  
-Todos se van después de un tiempo.-Sherlock no es que hubiera sido una persona alegre toda la vida, pero nunca alguien tan derrotista como sonaba en ese momento.

  
Todo lo que había decidido antes de ir a ver a su hermano fue afianzado aun mas al ver el sufrimiento que era presente en la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

  
Levantó la sudadera que todavía tenia apretada en un puño y la puso en el hueco que formaba el cuerpo de su hermano a la altura del abdomen.

  
-Alguno vuelven sabiendo que nunca debieron irse.- Sherlock abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Miró la sudadera y su expresión cambio en esperanza y reconocimiento.

  
Agarró la sudadera acunándola en sus manos como si estuviera hecha de cristal y se incorporó en posición sentada.

  
-Esto... ¿quiere decir....- Mycroft le dio una leve sonrisa triste y acunó la afilada mejilla con su mano acariciando el alto pómulo con su dedo pulgar.

  
-Si.- Era extraño tener que decir lo obvio a su hermano, pero era mas extraño no estar molesto por tener que decirlo.  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza apartándose del tacto de la mano de Mycroft.

  
-No, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. No mas esperanzas ni palabras amables si voy a despertarme solo de nuevo.

  
Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante poniéndose de rodillas y enmarcando la cara de su hermano con sus dos grandes manos.

  
-Nunca mas, Sherlock. Mírame. No tengo miedo. Fuí un cobarde, pensé que lo mejor y mas fácil era huir. Intentar que los dos hubiéramos unas vidas separadas. Pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir. No voy a rendirme esta vez. Se lo que quiero, a _quien_ quiero, y no me importan las consecuencias. Estoy cansado de intentar hacer lo correcto y que los dos suframos por ello. Si todavía me quieres, estaremos juntos.- Miró fijamente a esos ojos imposibles de color oro, azul y gris que parecían mas brillantes con cada palabra.- ¿Todavía me quieres? ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?

  
Sherlock soltó un sollozo y asintió de manera frenética.

  
-Si....- Era solo un susurro que habría pasado desapercibido si Mycroft no hubiera estado a menos de un centímetro de la cara de su hermano.

  
Ese "si" era el mas dulce que había escuchado en su vida. Ningún voto nupcial podría haberle hecho mas feliz que ese "si".  
Se inclinó hacia delante lentamente apoyando sus labios finos contra los labios cálidos y esponjosos de Sherlock, firmando ese acuerdo entre los dos. Habían pasado años y años y esos labios sabían tan dulces como entonces. Era un beso casto, sus labios moviéndose unos sobre otros, acariciando y pellizcando, recordando la textura y el calor de esa piel que habían echado de menos.

  
La suave música que provenía del piso de la señora Hudson era como un punto mas en la perfecciona del momento. Una canción antigua, de titulo olvidado, que habían escuchado de niños en casa de su madre. Recordaba vagamente a sus padres bailar esa música, las sonrisas cómplices entre ellos mientras bailaban desacompasadamente en la cocina. Sherlock y él sentados en la mesa desayunando y la radio sonando desde la encimera.

  
Se separó con un ultimo beso y miró a los ojos medio cerrados y brillantes del hombre que amaba.

  
-¿Me concedes este baile?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que fué devuelta lentamente por esos labios inchados y brillantes por sus besos.

  
-Será un honor.

  
Lentamente e intentando mantener su dignidad, Mycroft se levantó de donde estaba de rodillas delante de su hermano con un crujido. Sherlock le dio una sonrisa malvada pero no dijo nada, solo le cogió la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón.

  
Sin tener que decirse una palabra, Sherlock puso su mano en el hombro de Mycroft y este la suya en la cintura del otro. Suavemente al principio comenzaron a moverse por el suelo enmoquetado, recordando los movimientos y afianzando su vinculo recién reencontrado.

  
Mycroft suspiró suavemente cuando su hermano se desplazó mas cerca soltando su mano y rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos. Podía notar la fría nariz enterrada en su cuello y la cálida respiración poniéndole la carne de gallina. Rodeó la cintura mas fuerte apretando el abrazo en el que se había convertido el baile, solo ellos dos abrazados en medio del salón moviéndose lentamente en los resquicios del baile.

  
-20 años, Mycroft. Te has hecho de rogar.- Mycroft soltó una risotada y enterró la cara en la mata de rizos negros aspirando el olor que sabia que nunca mas tendría que echar de menos.

  
\- No soy un hombre fácil. ¿Qué dirían de mi si caigo rendido al primer hombre con ojos de ensueño que me pasa por delante?- Sherlock se retiró y esos ojos de ensueño le miraron con amor y hambre.

  
-Dirían que si la primera vez que viste a ese hombre tenias 7 años se te está perdonado.- Sherlock desplazó una de sus manos de la nuca de Mycroft a su mejilla y le miró a los labios como un depredador a su presa. - Y ahora menos hablar y mas besar. Me has hecho esperar demasiado, y no soy un hombre paciente.

  
Se lanzó sobre sus labios en un beso abrasador volcando toda la frustración reprimida de todos esos años. Nada que ver con el beso casto del sofá que eran solo roces de labios contra labios. Mycroft se vio asaltado por el calor y el deseo de su hermano, del hombre que amaba, y solo pudo sujetarse a la bata de seda azul y gemir indefenso bajo el dulce y perfecto ataque de Sherlock.


End file.
